Crescent Moon
by Meg Wolf 21
Summary: So we all know the story of Twighlight the way Bella described it, how she mooved to the town of Forks and met the Cullens there... but what of the Cullens? Wasn't there somthing before that? What if there was a missing character that wasn't mentioned?
1. Ch 1 Mysteries left unsolved

**Ugh! . I feel like you guys should stone me... It's been nearly a year... I haven't even repost my fixed old stories, like I promised...**** and I shouldn't be doing this... but here's a NEW story... Hope you guys like it. ^_^ **

**(P.S. I know... I'm rusty...)**

Oh! and P.P.S. I'm only doing the disclaimer once... I DON'T OWN TWIGHLIGHT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS AND MOVIES! Enjoy!

**Crescent Moon**

**Prologue **

It has never been good to bottle up emotions, to stay silent and pretend everything is alright despite the world around you falling to pieces. My small right shoulder burned. It burned with intense ferocity and I just wished to die faster. After all, I hardly knew anything about this world, I hadn't loved yet, and you can hardly say I had even lived yet. The longest love I'd had was that of my mother, and it lasted no more than 19 months, including my stay in her womb. What need did I have, to stay alive and continue this suffering?

My mother was a run away, intent on protecting her only love in life, me. Now, now she was lying dead next to me. I couldn't see her, all I could see was a gray sky above me, so saturated with clouds it looked like a clear blue day, only sadder. No, I couldn't see her. I sniffed the air looking for her familiar floral scent, still, nothing, all I smelled around me was the coppery smell of her blood and a few pints of my own. What about touch? I moved my little hands towards her and my arm protested sending a sharp pain all over my nervous system. I could feel his bite's venom proceeding to spread all through my body. I tasted the air, and still, all I could come in contact with was blood, crimson, blotchy, blood. Could I hear her? No, she was dead; her breathing had stopped a long time ago.

All I could actually do was sense the warmth that her body still emitted, despite her now pale skin cooling in the snow. I began to sob and cry, wail and draw attention to me. I wanted to live. Sure I didn't have anything to live for, but destiny and faith change all the time if you work long and hard enough to alter it. That was exactly what I was going to do.

**Third person point of view **

**Chapter 1**

Rosaline ran ahead of Emmett smiling as she prepared to pounce gracefully on her pray. She smiled, her teeth glistening slightly despite the thick vegetation that darkened the afternoon. She jumped onto the large buck's back and snapped its spine promptly in half, making quick work of biting its neck and feeding on its blood. Emmett joined her fallowed by Carlisle, with a quick nod Carlisle flashed away to their left to go find his own food. Emmett took in his surroundings standing as a watch guard for Rosaline.

His ears picked up on a sudden noise, making him grow tense. Turning towards the sound, he stopped and listened closely. He cast a weary glance at the blond, graceful, bloodstained girl, feeding on the last few drops of the corpse, waiting for her to finish so he could go off and investigate. She sighed, happy; her thirst quenched for the first time in three weeks, and stood up slowly whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. Emmitt glanced at her and squeezed her hand lightly before flashing off to their right, leaving her there wondering if she should fallow or stay put. Rosaline sat down on a fallen log nearby and decided to stay, letting her newly restored beauty settle in.

Emmitt climbed up onto the highest pine tree and looked around trying to pin point the wailing that bounced and echoed off throughout the forest. He ran North, South, West, North-east, South-west, North-west, South-east, East, the wailing continued and he still couldn't find the source. Emmitt punched a tree in frustration, chipping off some bark and denting its trunk. He tried a new tactic and rammed his brain for an answer.

"What bothersome thing, or object, could possibly make that annoying noise?" he thought to himself, irritated.

The crying stopped. He looked around stupefied. Then he began to walk forward towards a cliff where small whimpering could still be heard. He looked down and had to do a triple take to make sure he wasn't going insane. He jumped down the small cliff, landing gracefully. He looked at the black haired woman with the pool of blood around her, dead, and for a while. The noise had stopped completely.

"I guess that answers my question on what was doing the noise, but who would have known a woman could cry in such a way…" He trailed off and began to head back towards Rosaline and Carlisle.

Incredulously, and out of nowhere, the noise was back. He turned around slowly and saw that the woman hadn't moved an inch. He looked at a blood stained blanket next to her and cautiously inched closer. He bent down slightly to pick up the cloth and quickly dropped it with a wide eyed expression. He caught a hold of himself and picked up the torn up object again, throwing it off to the side.

There in front of him lay a bloodied baby, its little shoulder sending off a rather foul, but familiar smell. He crouched down unsure of what to do and shushed the baby calmly. The wailing quieted down and turned into soft whimpers. The baby's wide brown eyes opened and she looked straight up at Emmitt, pleadingly,

"Please don't leave me out here to die," She thought to herself frightened.

With all the strength she had left, she managed to pick up her little arms and wave them in the air. Hopping to the moon and stars this man would pick her up and take her away from the scene, allowing her at least a glimmer of hope.

Emmitt took a step back. He looked at the baby then looked behind him hoping someone else could come and take her. He sighed, knowing it wouldn't happen, not with his luck. No, with his luck, they might accuse him of the dead woman on the floor. He looked down at the baby one more time and saw its little lip stick out into a pout; it was going to cry again. He quickly began to shush it down, pleading,

"No, no, no, it's okay, it's okay, ba-by," he choked at the word not knowing what else to call it, "calm down. It's okay, Emmitt is here, he'll see what he can do, okay? Don't cry." The baby began to hiccup and whimper some more.

"Please just get me some help fast!" she yelled inside her little head.

Emmitt crouched down hoping not to scare her. Then gently picked her up, wincing when fresh blood trickled out of her shoulder and made her yell, the only way babies could. He looked away, waiting for the worst to happen next, but realized, that the blood wasn't affecting him, despite his empty stomach. He clutched the baby to his chest and she curled up into it. Shaking his head, knowing he'd probably regret it later, he ran off to go find Carlisle, and get the little girl some help.

"What do you mean she was just laying there on the floor?" Rosaline interrogated Emmitt as soon as he answered her first question about why he had a bloodied baby cradled up on his chest. Emmitt nodded keeping calm,  
"She was just there, crying. Her mother was dead. She probably fell off the cliff while running at night from something, or someone…" He trailed off and shifted the baby so that Rosaline could see the bite wound on its shoulder.

She gasped, her face, if this was even possible, seemed to have grown paler.  
"She's an immortal child? Emmitt, that's crossing the line! We could all die because of her!" Emmitt gave his mate a stern look.  
"If she were and immortal child, do you think that her heart would still be beating, and her shoulder bleeding?" Rosaline frowned and looked down after being proved wrong by his logical evidence.  
"She's still a danger to us!" she huffed as Carlisle walked up behind them.

"Who's a danger to us?" The beautiful blond man asked the fighting couple. Emmitt jumped out of his skin and then quickly called out to him,  
"Carlisle, I found her dying at the bottom of a cliff." He showed her the baby and picked her up, like a five year old would a doll, to hand her off to the older of the two vampires,  
"Her mother was already dead. Do you think you can save her?" Carlisle gently removed the baby from his hands and opened his coat, cradling the baby warmly and safely inside.  
"If she even stands a chance of me saving her, we better get her out of the forest and into a warm house." Rosaline protested,  
"But, Carlisle!" He gave her a reassuring stare,  
"It'll be okay, Rosaline. The baby won't bite you at night. Let's go."

They walked into their home, high up in the Andes Mountains, east of Peru. Emmitt quickly went into the kitchen that no one in the house ever actually used, except for Esme who liked to cook whenever, and if ever, they had a visitor come over. He struggled to find a thermos, settling for a red one over in the cabinet on top of the sink, and filled it up with warm water. He flashed back over to Carlisle, who had cleared his desk, and was already working on cleaning up the baby's wounds getting small whimpers and cries in return.

Emmitt peered over the man's shoulder, not knowing why he felt such concern over the small human. The baby opened her deep brown eyes and stared straight up at the vampire, her pupils dilated as she recognized his face, showing already how attached she'd grown of him and how grateful she was of having been saved, despite the discomfort and pain she was in at the moment. She winced and let out a sharp cry as Carlisle moved on from the smaller injuries onto her shoulder. Emmitt kept still, not bothering to even move his chest in and out to simulate breathing. Carlisle noticed this and made quick work of the entire shoulder wound, stitching it back together and bandaging it. He gave the baby a quick once over and doubled checked to make sure everything was properly bandaged. He held up the small child, who kept her wide eyes searching all over the room crinkling her nose every once in a while.

Carlisle smiled, "What a scare you must have gone through, little one." He chuckled amused as the baby began to move her little arms towards the blond man's face making little cooing noises.  
"It seems the Benzocaine topical, a type of medicine commonly used to block nerve signals in a body, is working just fine for her," Carlisle explained before Emmitt could ask, "if it didn't work then she would still be screaming her little lungs out."

Emmitt nodded and the baby looked up at him again. This time she smiled and started bouncing, as best she could, up and down in Carlisle grip, waving her little arms towards the large "scary" looking vampire. Carlisle laughed and handed her over to Emmitt who carried the moving bundle in an awkward way.

"It seems she already likes you, Emmitt." Emmitt nodded a bit amused by how unpredictable this small human could be. "I wonder why." He laughed fallowing Carlisle out the door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Emmitt asked as both men walked down the stairs, suddenly realizing how much more serious the situation was. Carlisle frowned, "We'll have to settle that once everyone returns home. For now, would you mind just taking care of her while I run down to the town and buy her some food and warm clothing?" Emmitt nodded at his "father"; setting off to go look for Rosaline, wondering how she was planning to get back at him, if she was going to get back at him, the baby safely sleeping in his arms.

**Chapter sizes do vary, but I'm going to try and make them at least two pages long. ^_^ Hope you guys like it. I hope for a lot of flames and constrictive critique. It's what makes me happy! :P **

**!PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Ch 2 Maristar

**Chapter 2**

The small baby crawled over on her stomach, still not old enough or strong enough to lift herself all the way, towards the skinny blond vampire sitting on the white couch; she sat down with a small thud as her dipper broke her fall. She looked up at him with dark brown shinny eyes as big as dinner plates. Jasper returned the stare back at her once he noticed she was actually there. He looked back up to Carlisle, Esme, Rosaline, Edward, and Emmitt as they fought over keeping the little girl, taking her to an orphanage, or killing her… the last one was way out of the question but Rosaline still believed she was a possible immortal.

The baby never took her eyes of Jasper and this began to make him more than a little nervous. The small, practically bald, baby looked up at him in her new pink one piece, she giggled and squealed as she patted on Jasper's knee several times. Jasper couldn't help but smile. He picked her up off the floor gently as the toddler lifted her arms up and waved her little hands. The baby began sucking and biting on her entire fist, making little gurgling and cooing noises, grabbing a lock of jaspers hair and tugging on it lightly, smiling the entire time. Jasper let out a light laugh as he worked on gently removing her little hand from his hair and sitting her still.

Alice, who was sitting next to him the whole time looked at the baby and her mate playing with it in such a relaxed way, Jasper hadn't notice, he was too busy playing with the baby and try pull her little fist away from her mouth, but the blood, from the child, it wasn't affecting him at all.

"What are you?" Alice wondered as she smiled at the sight before her.

She inched closer and curled up right next to Jasper, making the little girl flinch and squeal a nervous giggle. Alice's smile widened and she lent the baby her index finger to play with, instead of her face to slap.

Even in the heat of all the arguing Edward managed to hear Alice's thought loud and clear, he looked over at the couple on the couch and tried reading the babies mind, it wouldn't probably get him much, but it was worth a shot. There was a barrier. That, on its own, was strange. Edward tried hard to break it down and after a few minutes finally managed. The room was a bit quieter as his voice was taken out of the fight. He opened up her mind to the others, along with his own.

The first thing he heard was giggling, he decided that her first thoughts were pointless right now with all the playing, so he moved on to her memories. He gripped onto the dinning chair in front of him causing the wood to creak from the pressure. The images and words were so gruesome and violent, bodies lay dead on the floor; a sudden fear shook his body. The baby stopped bouncing and looked at Edward. Jasper quickly picked up on both her and his distress. The baby opened up her mind and let the memories run free in the order they had happened, from birth till a few hours ago, to Edwards's dismay.

_**Running, being chased, not looking back, the thrill of the hunt…, for the hunter…, never the pray, they are the pray…, always the pray…, her mother ran, and she remained silent, though she would have rather made noise to express her distress and discomfort. Raw animal instincts forced her not to speak. Her mother kept running and then she fell. They seemed to have been floating for a while. Her mother whispered into her ear before falling, "I love you my dear, Mari, please stay safe, my little star." She wrapped a bracelet on her wrist with a locket and then. A crunch fallowed her moms fall. The large dark rusty red creature ran at them, biting and ripping her away from her mother, its toxins inside her, then it made quick work of the woman and it was gone... **_

Edward opened his eyes gasping. The room was silent, all eyes on him.

"Now you know," the baby thought.

Edward looked at her, all she'd gone through… The baby began bouncing and clapping on Jasper lap once again, giggling to show everything was fine. Emmitt couldn't help but chuckle despite the slowly easing air,  
"She reminds me of a pit bull puppy! Get's beaten to a pulp one day, survives, but remains tough, soft hearted, happy, and strong! As if nothing, ever, happened! I still insist we keep her! I mean, just look at those eyes! Rosaline, how can you say no?" Rosaline huffed,  
"She isn't a puppy, Emmitt, if you want a pet that much I'll buy you a pit bull. If we let her stay, she can rat us out later and then what? We're going to get hunted down like animals!"

Esme walked over to the bouncy child and offered to take her off Jaspers lap; Jasper handed her over, despite having been enjoying himself so much.  
"I could feed her, and cook for her when she's older," Esme offered making little cooing noises at the baby. Jasper smiled and hugged Alice closer to him,  
"Well I have certainly grown fond of her." Alice nodded in agreement,  
"And it was very blurry, but I saw her playing with Edward, Emmitt, and Jasper a few years from now."

They all turned towards Edward waiting for an answer. Edward shook his head,  
"I don't know, whatever attacked her, could come back to finish the job." Emmitt interrupted,  
"That just adds to the reason why we should keep her, I'm aching for a fight and if it keeps her safe then that's better!"

It was all up to Carlisle now. He looked around the room and studies every face there, finishing and landing on the baby. The little girl looked up at him with her big, round, dark brown eyes; she grinned from ear to ear and giggled, bouncing up and down, and pointed at Carlisle suggesting he picked her up at the same time, "Dada!" Everyone around the room gasped before either going aww or exhaling with a soft smile on their face. Carlisle smiled and Esme handed her over,

"She can stay," he decided.

Emmitt grinned strongly and Rosaline seemed to be holding back on another protest, but neither uttered a word. Jasper and Alice smiled and cuddled up closer to each other, Edward stared at all of them, his back leaning against the wall. Alice jumped up onto her feet and cheered,

"Welcome to your new home, Maria!" The baby squealed and quickly turned to look at Alice upon hearing her familiar name.

Jasper winced remembering his past,  
"Do we have to call her that?"  
"Well that does seem to be her name, Jasper."

Carlisle answered as he looked at the locked on Maria's wrist memorizing all her information. Edward, noticing his brother's distress, spoke up,  
"When I looked through her memories, her mother called her by Mari calling her, her little star."  
"Well Maria does mean star of the sea," Esme chimed in.  
"I got it! We'll all just call her Maristar!" Alice cheered.

Everyone tried out the name and looked at the baby; it seemed to fit her quite nicely.

"Changing her name without her consent seems cruel," Rosaline murmured. Carlisle smiled,  
"It's settled then from now on her name will be Maria Star Cullen, Maristar." Rosaline sighed in defeat,  
"Welcome to the family, Maristar."

Emmitt bear hugged her close happy she wasn't fighting against him anymore. It was now settled, the Cullen's now had a baby girl to take care of and everyone seemed to be on the team.

**Hehehe, don't you guys just love suspence?... :D and yes... yes I am a little crazy...**

MoonShine: Yes... yes she is...  
Me: Moon!  
Moon: What?  
Me: Introduce yourself like we practiced!  
Moon: Hey everyone... (-_-) My name is MoonShine... I am Maria's alternate... In onther words... I'm the sane part of her crazy courupt soul...  
Me: Yup! *Hugs herself* ^_^  
Moon: You might not see us around offen... you might see her more than me, but I'll try to stop her from killing all the Cullens in the story.  
Me: Wha? Moon! That was a surprise NO SPOILERS! TT~TT  
Moon: Or was it *Smirks*  
Me: They'll just have to wait and see... ;) Muahahaha... Muahahaha... Muahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough cough weeze cough cough* ...  
Moon: *pats her back*... She'll be fine...

**!Please Review!**


	3. Ch 3 Time Will Fly

**Finally! I've been waiting on you guys! Thanks girls for the reviews, now on with the story! **

**Chapter 3**

"Em-et, carry me!" The little two year old, brown eyed girl shouted as she picked her arms up in the air looking at the large buff Vampire in front of her.

She rested one of her arms back down on one of her colorful, educational, buildy blocks and then looked back up at him, her eyes shinny and wide, always looking to see what her little spongy brain can take in and absorb. He smiled down at her from his seat on the couch, where he had been watching the latest soccer game. The tall, broad, scary looking young man sighed reluctant to leave his comfortable seat but got up anyways and tossed her up in the air catching her on her way back down. The little girl giggled and squealed before Emmitt finally settled her into his chest and she nuzzled her rosy cheeked face against him.

"Love you," she mumble into his chest yawning.  
"I love you, too." He responded to her little mumble, taking a seat back down on the couch to finish watching the game.

Maristar picked up her little head and looked at the TV screen before growing bored and uttering,  
"Mari hungry." Emmitt looked down at her smiling,  
"Just a second, okay? Unless you want to eat something burnt let me call Esme."  
"Mommy?" she asked him with wide observant eyes, pouting.  
Emmitt nodded waiting for a commercial; he pouncing on Maristar just as soon as, El Marranito Mañanero, the local food and taco restaurant commercial began.

She squealed, giggled, and squirmed as Emmitt picked up her little pink dress over her tummy and tickled her breathless, blowing raspberries onto her tummy and warning her about the tickle monster while she gasped for a few breaths, before diving right back in again.

"So you still hungry?" he laughed. Maristar nodded vigorously and Emmitt dived back into his assault on the little girl's tummy.  
"How about now?" he asked enjoying the wide grin on her face and the nervous pre-laugh as he threatened to tickle her again. Maristar shouted at him giggling,  
"Yes, still hungry!" He pounced on her again and tickled her till they both started to hurt from the laughter. He picked her up like an air plane and threw her up in the air, always catching her just before she made impact with the ground.

The laughter in the room started to die down and Emmitt sat Maristar up on his shoulders, turning the TV off and walking around the house to go find Esme. Maristar giggled and bounced,

"Again! Again!" Emmitt laughed and jogged slowly, causing the little girl to grip onto his head for fear of falling, giggle in joy.

Emmitt knocked on the door softly placing a finger to his lips showing Maristar that it was time be quiet.

"Esme?" he called out.  
"Come in," a feminine voice answered inside. Maristar kept a finger to her lips even as they entered the room. A fairly tall woman with a warm loving smile, and heart shaped face greeted them,  
"Hello there, you two? How are you?"  
"Hungry." Maristar pouted clutching her tummy as it gurgled and growled, evidence that she didn't lie.  
"See?" she asked pouting. Her tummy made an even louder noise, and this time Maristar looked down at her tummy with a finger to her lips and went,  
"Shhh, tummy."

Esme and Emmitt laughed at the little girl fussing over her stomach.  
"My, you are hungry," Esme baby talked to her,  
"What would you like to eat?" Maristar though for a moment and finally spoke up,  
"Cookies."  
"Cookies?" Emmitt wondered mockingly as he raised an eye brow. The little girl nodded at him face serious. Emmitt laughed,  
"But cookies aren't a healthy food," he reminded her, straining his eyes to look at her bouncing on his shoulders. She quickly retorted, "Yes, healthy."

Esme laughed at the two and started to head into the kitchen,  
"That's alright; you can have a big cookie, once you finish your food." Maristar clapped,  
"Yay! Cookie!" Emmitt rolled his eyes as he set her down then picked her up again in a different position. The little girl yawned and nuzzled her older brother's neck, practically purring like a kitten, as he began to slowly make conversation with Esme and walk out of the room.

* * *

Maristar looked around and sighed. She was really bored. She picked at a blade of grass from the selection around her. She looked at a couple of flowers and began playing with them. She picked one of them out and started to gently caress the sweet smelling smooth petals with her little four year old thumb.

"It's so pretty," she mumbled to herself in awe.

A little crimson red lady bug crawled onto her hand from behind one of the petals. She Shrieked and didn't move. She had no idea what this strange six legged, spotted, tiny creature was, and had no idea if it could hurt her like the yellow jacket wasp she saw on the patio table a month ago. The pain from that sting had barely stopped aching a week ago.

"Jasper!" She called out in fear. In less than a minute he was crouched behind her keeping her in a tight hug analyzing what was bothering or hurting her.  
"Jasper!" She yelled out again hiding her face into his chest and holding her hand out whimpering. He glanced over at her stretched out arm still holding the flower, and then spotted the lady bug. He smiled and proceeded to send happy thoughts to her head as he gently let it crawl onto the back of his pale hand.  
"It's okay, little one. It won't hurt you, see?" He patted her back and held the tiny bug out to her. She stared at is eyes watery.  
"It won't hurt, Maristar?" Jasper shook his head and smiled in reassurance,  
"It won't hurt Maristar," he cut her off before she even uttered her first letter,  
"or Jasper."

Maristar smiled whipping her cheek with one hand and grinned up at him, sniffling and giggling a little. Jasper grinned down at her and rubbed his nose with hers sweetly. The little girl took this as her chance to hug him and held onto his neck, nuzzling him with her eyes closed, whispering into his ear,

"I love you, Jasper." He exhaled softly as he used his free arm to pick her up.  
"I love you, too, sweet heart." She let go of him slightly to look at the bug and hesitated to touch it.  
"Go on," Jasper encouraged her. She smiled, and using one tiny index finger, pet the little thing. She giggled and the lady bug spread its wings out flying away. Maristar waved at it and hugged Jasper again.

"Want to take a nap?" he offered. She nodded into his neck and yawned, as Jasper headed inside.

**Awwww Que cute! x)**  
**Moonshine: *rolls her eyes* ... *cough* sissy *cough, cough* ...**

**!Please Review!**


	4. Ch 3 Time Will Fly continued

**Moonshine: And so we continue... **

**Chapter 3 ... still.**

"Hiss, Hiss! Soy un vampiro! I'm a vampire!" Maristar laughed as she ran out of Alice's room with white paint on her face, a black cape, with a red inside, and fake vampire fangs, a little too big for her mouth.  
Alice grinned at her handy work and watched her run off shaking her head.  
"Don't forget the bat basket or you won't get any treats!" She yelled after her.

Rosaline laughed as she saw Maristar slide down the stair rail and into Emmitt's arms, thank god for vampire reflexes, the little girl had grown to be a handful. Emmitt winked at Rosaline and she smiled on top of the stair way.

"Have fun, Maristar, and stay away from all those werewolves!" She teased wrinkling her nose at her, grinning. Emmitt laughed and Maristar nodded running into the kitchen.

"Hi, mommy, hi, daddy!" She greeted Carlisle and Esme, grabbing the bat shaped basket on the counter and giving them both a big hug. They laughed at the big eyed girl's enthusiasm.  
"You're leaving for treats all ready?" Esme laughed. Maristar nodded up at her with a wide grin. Carlisle had to comment,  
"You're a vampire again this year?" he raised an eyebrow. Maristar giggle,  
"Yup! They're the best! You should know by now, daddy! They laughed and each gave her one final hug, before sending her off.  
"Have fun with your brothers!" They called after her.  
"We will!" She answered back at them from the next room already on Emmitt's shoulders. Emmitt looked up at her,  
"Ready?" She grinned looking down at him,  
"Ready!" And out the door they went.

"Watch out guys! There's a dangerous vampire on my shoulders!" Emmitt laughed as he ran towards them making spins and turns forcing Maristar to hold on as she laughed. Edward and Jasper laughed dodging her and Emmitt running away.  
"Oh, no!" Jasper screamed in a deep western like voice,  
"Get her away!" Edward joined in,  
"We better catch her before she eats Maristar!" Maristar laughed,  
"It's okay! It's just me! Don't be afraid guys!" All three vampire teens laughed.  
"That's a relief," Edward teased.  
"I thought I was a goner," Jasper winked. Maristar smiled,  
"Can we go get treats now? Pleaseee!" They nodded and got into the car heading to the small developing village nearby. With Maristar around Halloween was never boring in the Cullen house anymore.

The guys stepped out of the black car for the fifth time, Maristar only a few steps behind, slowed down by all the treats she had collected in the car.

"So, where to now?" Edward asked looking around. Maristar looked around too and ran to their right,  
"Over here!" They shook their heads smiling and fallowed.  
"She's going to be on a sugar high for the next few months…" Emmitt laughed. His brothers nodded in agreement. Edward spoke,  
"We spoil her that's the problem." They all nodded chuckling a little.

Jasper defended his little sister though,  
"It's not really her fault though, Maristar is a good kid. It doesn't matter how much we spoil her, she still obeys when she has to and that's what matters."

They all agreed on that and looked on ahead; Maristar was already on her fourth house since getting out of the car. They shook their heads in unison grinning. Emmitt cheered her on,

"That a girl!" Maristar grinned back at them as she waited for an old woman to bring out some tasty homemade empanadas. She called out "Trick or treat" and thanked the lady running to the next house.

The guy's turned their backs on her to survey the area a little better. There was a new sent in the air, and they all tensed as they saw the culprit man. Werewolf, no doubt, and this one was real, not another dress up, in fact, he was wearing regular every day clothes, probably a parent to one of the kids among the trick or treat groups.

"Ooff!" Maristar accidentally bumped into the back of a young boy, about age 10, and fell to the floor on her butt. She could have sworn she heard him growl.  
"Hey! Why don't you watch were you're going!" He yelled at her, the boy held in his hands a large jack-o-lantern basket, and a werewolf mask. Maristar backed away from him, still on the floor,  
"I-I-I'm sorry."  
"That smell," the boy grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to his face sniffing her neck. He whispered at her with a distasteful growl, "Vampire." He threw her back onto the floor.  
"I should twist your neck right this minute, you little leech!" He raised a fist high in the air aiming for her face. Maristar winced looking away, and screamed,  
"Edward, Jasper, Emmitt, Help me!"

The fist started to come down, almost in slow motion. The three older males turned and sprinted towards her. Edward stopped the fist, inches away from her face, as Jasper picked Maristar off the floor, and Emmitt pulled the kid back.

Emmitt pushed the kid to the side, and went to check up on the frightened seven year old girl. The boy looked just about close to pee his pants. The man joined them, almost just as fast as the guys had run towards Maristar. Emmitt and Edward crouched down and fuzzed over her making sure she wasn't hurt. The man growled and helped his son up staring down at Jasper. Jasper glared holding onto Maristar securely, already reassured that she was fine with no hints of blood.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked his frightened little sister with a soft voice. Maristar nodded clutching onto Jaspers leg desperately.

Emmitt and Edward rose back up on their feet and turned to the man, Maristar safely in between all of them. There was silence for a long while, a stare off to see who would flinch, or attack first.

Emmitt finally made the decision, "Let's go, that's enough candy for one night."

He offered Maristar his hand and she lifted her arms up to be carried. Without taking his eyes off the man he lifted her up placing her against his hips and chest. She nuzzled into him as he turned his back walking in between his brothers. Jasper followed, and then Edward, all three still on the alert. The man whispered in an old horse voice, a hint of a small growl in his throat,

"I have my eyes on you leeches." He nodded at his son and they all went their separate ways, Maristar suddenly feeling very tired out.

* * *

"Come on Edward! Play with me," Maristar pouted, tugging and pulling on Edwards arm as he tried to read a book under a large pine tree.  
"I said I'd play with you in a minute, Maristar, calm down," Edward chuckled at the 11 year old girl with the white frilly lace dress. The girl huffed in aggravation,  
"You said a minute, ten minutes ago!"  
"Did I now?" Edward ruffled the girl's long silky black hair slowly getting up to stretch.  
"I swear you aren't any fun anymore…" She sighed.

Maristar pouted and glared at him, nodding her head. Edward winced, she was mad.  
"Alright then," the ginger haired vampire gave in letting his arms hang in defeat for a bit before picking the girl up onto his back,  
"what would you like to play?" Maristar grinned and looked down at her brother thinking for a minute,  
"Hmm, how about a race?"  
"We're in," Emmitt and Jasper chimed in before Edward was able to answer, appearing out of nowhere, only having the excuse that Maristar used her mind to call them over. She was one special, human?

Edwards looked a little annoyed,  
"Guess that doesn't leave me a choice." It's not that he was mad at anyone it was just that he didn't like running with Maristar, because he had to hold back and let her win, or give her a winning chance.  
"Yeah! Come on this will be fun!" The 11 year old cheered as she jumped off of Edward and made a long line that face a field,  
"Ready?" she asked already expecting her brothers to be crouched down.  
"Ready," they all shouted in unison as she got into position.  
"On my mark, get set, Go!" She yelled running off.

All three males held back for a moment before starting to run. Maristar giggled and ran as fast as her legs could take her, "Hurry up you slow pokes!"

She slowed down for them and they ran a little faster to challenge her on a head to head. Emmitt caught up first. Maristar ran faster. All of them looked a little startled, before adding a little more power to their run, but so did the intelligent 11 year old. The guys glanced over at one another, Maristar's big brown eyes focused ahead. Edward thought aloud to only his brothers as they ran up and down the large bumpy terrain the Andes Mountains had to offer,

"Do you guys thinks she's over exerting herself?" The girl ahead of them cheered. They shook their heads at him, she was fine… a little too fine to be normal.

"Let's see how long she can hold this up guys." Emmitt suggested as he gained speed.

Maristar looked back; she had barely broken a sweat. She laughed as she saw Emmitt gaining on her and sped up. Jasper ran to her side and grinned at her. She grinned back at him and gained even more speed. Jasper and Emmitt glanced at each other. This was serious… something was happening. Edward passed his brothers and this time decided to let loose his vampire speed. Maristar gasped and staggered for a moment, eyes wide, before smirking, a glint of determination in her eyes. She sped up and started to run with all her might. Within seconds, she was at Edward's side. She waved at him and stuck her tongue out. Edward staggered and nearly lost balance for a second. Maristar leaped and past their usual finish line,

"Winner!" She cheered jumping up and down. "Whoo! That was amazing!"

She griped her thighs and bent over panting for breath. The guys looked at each other in concern and appeared behind her walking. Maristar looked at them and her grin disappeared.

"What's the matter, guys? Be happy. You can't frown like that when we just had so much fun." She began to pout, her bottom lip sticking out. Jasper and Emmitt laughed rubbing the back of their heads sheepishly. Jasper spoke up,  
"Sorry, Mari, you were just too fast for us." Emmitt nodded and picked the girl over his shoulder like a goat kid.  
"You crazy little girl, you were way too fast!" Maristar laughed and Edward smiled at her despite his mind being so serious.

They needed to tell Carlisle as soon as possible.

**Me: Suspence! I love doing this to you guys! xD  
Moonshine: Suspence? What do you mean suspence? Nooooo! Dx  
Me: Jeeze... calm down.. I thought you were meant to be the bloody calm one... 0.0  
Moonshine: I am calm... Please review soon guys... I can't handle her not uploading...  
Me: *grins* you all know the drill. **

**!Please click the pretty little review button!**


End file.
